


ART: My Own Tongue

by nephila_clavipes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, I love drawing him in pain, I tagging this Hannigram bc even though its just Will it's still...Hannigram, adderall had me like, nobody help will graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephila_clavipes/pseuds/nephila_clavipes
Summary: It's Will. With blood. Looking anguished. The usual.





	ART: My Own Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an updated version to my original post on tumblr.
> 
> btw i stg this is not a photomanipulation i had to fucking yell at somebody that i fucking painted it in painstakingly psychotic detail *twitch*

“Oh, this apple makes me sick”   
Cries the pig upon his stick   
“It’s my own blood”

And I can’t forget the taste   
_Can’t forget the taste of my own tongue_

_-[Baroness: Eula](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoHgV6UNMLM)_

* * *

[Full Size Here](https://s14.postimg.org/8l2x3mfzj/IMG_1184.jpg)

* * *

 

[Full Size Here](https://s14.postimg.org/yhwlg7orz/IMG_1184_1.jpg)

 


End file.
